


Mind

by WhisperedLies (orphan_account)



Series: Mind games [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Character Death, Clones, Gen, Graphic Violence, Swearing, Yoglabs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WhisperedLies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalna is desperate, now. He accepts, stubbornly, that if Nano is going to ever be cured, it wouldn't be him to do it because God he'd <i>tried</i> and he just couldn't do it. He didn't know how. A sudden thought occured to him, an awful thought. The only way he could hope to save Nano would be to take her <i>there</i>. To the one place he hoped he'd never have to return to.</p><p>Yoglabs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever yogfic (and fanfiction in general for quite some time) so I hope it's alright!

His feet were the only sound as they tapped across the marble floor, echoing through the washed-out white halls of Yoglabs. The sheer silence of the place sent shivers down his spine. He was never one to be on edge in these kinds of situations, but there was something about this place. Something he didn’t like. The echoes stopped as Honeydew came to a halt at the end of a hallway, backing up so he could read the sign on the opposite wall.

_Clonesec  
High Security Area_

Dizzy with an odd sense of de ja vu, the dwarf hesitated, his foot hung above a pressure pad, before stepping down. There was a clunking noise, and the steel doors opened up to him. He walked onward, gulping down a feeling of uneasiness. Glancing behind him momentarily, he frowned. He was almost certain someone was following. Certain there was something hidden in the shadows – and, there was. A large chamber not unlike an interrogation room, held together with blocks of hardened obsidian and ender metal. His breathing hitched, and his eyes locked with another’s. A face that should have been familiar, one he could’ve sworn he’d seen-

It didn’t move, nor did it make any attempt to speak.  Honeydew wasn’t even sure if it _could_ speak. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be scared, but before he knew what he was doing be had backed slowly toward the other end of the hall. His hand fumbled, but quickly found the handle which led into an even bigger, darker room. The small amount of relief he’d felt by escaping that _thing’s_ gaze had quickly been overwritten by a knotting feeling in the pit of his stomach. He stepped up onto the rails which made it impossible to fall from the second floor, and stared down at all the machinery down below. There were… dozens, no, _hundreds_ of… of _things._ Large tubes which emitted such a cold air he could feel it tickling his skin from there. His sense of curiosity got the best of him, and he hurried down the flights of stairs. Stopping dead in his tracks, he blinked. In front of him was a massive vat which towered above him – probably above even Xephos, and inside was a dark, frozen figure of a person.

The glow lit up the vats enough that he could just about read the sign’s as he walked cautiously down the aisle. _Sjin. Sips. Zoeya. Strippin. Lalna._ The one beside Lalna was empty, yet was labelled _Nanosounds,_ and beside that was…

The dwarf let out a small, surprised gasp. Inside the second to last vat was-

“Honeydew.”

The dwarf spun on his heels, eyes frantically searching for whoever had spoken. A figure swiftly emerged from the shadows. A friend.

“Xephos?” He asked, knocking into the back of the cloning vat as he stepped backwards uncertainly. “What the hell is this?”

“It’s a cloning vat, containing almost everyone in the world’s master clone.” He answered carefully, the dim blue glow of the machinery made it so Honeydew could just about see the look on Xephos’s face. It wasn’t guilt. It wasn’t even resentment. It was nothing. The dwarf lowered his gaze away from his friend’s face, down to his hand which was clutched onto a large, sharp blade.

“…So what does that make me?”

“Just another clone.” The scientist said with a nonchalant shrug.

“You’re not even _looking_ at me, Xeph! Explain this! Why… Why am I in there?!” He balled up his fists, one hand clenched around the hilt of his pickaxe.

The taller man's face twisted into that of disgust, “You... You are _not_ him. You aren’t Honeydew. You’re just a _clone_.”

“So, what, you’re going to have to kill me, friend?” He folded his arms, eyes flickering between the knife in his hands and the bored look in his eyes.

“You’re smart, for a clone.”

And suddenly he was on his knees, a cold blade forced into his gut, twisted, and yanked out with such precision he'd have thought it had been done many times before. One hand slammed against the floor, the other clutched at the wound until his hand was slick with his own blood. Words wouldn't form, only pathetic whimpers of pain as he collapsed to the floor. Covered in sweat and tears and blood, the Dwarf opened his mouth, lifting a hand shakily to Xephos - to his friend - his friend would help him, right? A sharp kick to his side proved him wrong. Honeydew could faintly hear Xephos talking, something about making it quick. The knife was held above his head, and driven down deep into his mouth, piercing through the back of his throat.

“You’re not real. And you’re not my _friend_.” And there, #8837 died, choking on his own hot blood.


End file.
